I Can't Watch You Cry
by wolves-eye
Summary: He was a Fool..he had so easily let her go. She had never cried like that with him. Will Izumi get a chance to make up with Meroko? IzuxMero oneshot Fluff :3


Wow i havent written anything in quite a bit, so here is to one of my favorite couples, Izumi and Meroko (expect more in the future)

**Disclaimer: **-runs around with takuto plushie and then has it stolen by Arina-

* * *

He watched like he did every night. She sat silent upon the rooftop, her pink eyes lost in the fields of stars. The moonlight cascaded over her face and gave light to her tears. She cried every night like this. Meroko hugged her knees tightly, wiping her wet cheeks on her gloves. Even from his perch on a tree branch, he could hear her whimper miserably and choke back a sob.

Izumi frowned, his face, distorted as he watched Meroko rest her head against the roof. This wasn't the Meroko he knew. She never cried herself to sleep when she was with him.

Because she had loved him; And Izumi just couldn't bring himself to her words. He was a fool.

Izumi cursed, tearing his gaze from her sleeping figure. How could he have let her go like that? There wasn't an answer; he had been selfish making the decision to leave her with that damn cat. A thousand times a day he told himself that. It was getting old.

"_Me-chan_," he whispered to himself, and allowed his mouth to curve into a gentle smile. He let his eyes trail back to the roof top. She was still there, but her tears had dried up shriveling her sweet eyes. Her face glistened healthily, her cheeks still damp.

He approached her cautiously, and couldn't help but grin. She had that sort of effect on him; she was so innocent looking it was funny. He held his hand to her cheek and lightly with his thumb cleared away the tears. Meroko's strawberry hair was like silk in his grasp, much softer then a kitten's. He brought a strand to his lips and softly kissed it. It had the same scent as she did; an arousing lavender. Izumi watched her lips part ever so slightly, almost like she was tempting him.

Izumi bit his lip, drawing himself away from her. The last thing he needed was for her to shoot up and hit him for being a pervert. And yet, her neutral lips looked so inviting, her lean figure so….,

Izumi's color flushed and he averted his gaze quickly, "_no bad thoughts! No bad thoughts!"_ Somehow he just couldn't seem to push them back. A wave of heat rushed over his body; his finger quivered. His hands reached for her face again, but this time he gently lifted it to his. She didn't stir, but he was hoping for her beautiful magenta eyes to flutter open. He smiled on her forehead, kissing it only momentarily before moving his lips down to her cheek.

"_Kami…, why did I let her go?"_ he grinned forlornly, gripping his forehead in pain. "_She was the only one who loved me."_ Izumi clenched his teeth, compelling back tears. _"Boys don't cry..,"_ He buried his head in his arms shamefully.

"Izumi God Damnit don't you _dare_ cry" A tepid pair of hands yanked his head into a tight embrace. Her scent was mesmerizing; his mind was fogged up realizing he was pressed up against Meroko's chest. "_Had I fallen asleep? No…, Me-chan wouldn't feel this warm in a dream…,"_

"Me-chan I really shouldn't…,"

"Please don't leave me Izumi-kun!" A seductive smirk played on his lips.

"Me-chan…, I wouldn't think of it," he trailed wet kisses up her neck, nibbling affectionately at her nape. Izumi could nearly imagine her beautiful smile. He yearned To see her face gradually soften, and the smile that played her lips widen into a happy grin; He wanted it to be his.

"Izumi-kun…," Meroko moaned pleasurably. Her hands traced Izumi's chest, caressing every ripple in his torso. He stiffened as her grip on his vest tightened. A jolt of sudden emotion tensed his body. Being with her like this was mind reeling, he couldn't think straight. He could barely breathe. Izumi toppled over her, pinning her scrawny arms to the shackles of the roof. They're faces inches apart, his lips hovered over her face.

"Me-chan.., I love you," he caught her lips in a passionate kiss, squeezing her tensely. He carefully ran his fingers along her figure, forcing softly into her mouth.

They reluctantly pulled away still lingering over each other. His honey glazed eyes skimmed over her body, inhaling that tempting lavender.

"_you can't even imagine how much I need you"_

* * *

Sappy...sweet...and to the point right? yeah i feel like it isnt that complete...but for now its fine. whole story thing (c) to ME! Ki-chan ;) 


End file.
